Match 000012
Category:Matches Combatants Mr. Tennessee vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams Match Text March 23, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. Andrew leaves the ring and A.J. takes his place. Littleton begins the announcement. “The following contest is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for the match is A.J. Adams.” The fans cheer lightly. The cheers fade as Mr. Tennessee stomps to the ring. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, from Nashville, TN, weighing 274 pounds, here is Mr. Tennessee!!” Tennessee climbs into the ring and starts to badmouth the fans in the ring. He looks at A.J. and steps right into his face. He grabs the microphone away from Littleton. Tennessee yells into the microphone, “There is no way I’m going to wrestle with this piece of Mississippi trash as the referee.” The crowd boos. “Get a REAL referee out here and not some punk kid who doesn’t know an elbowdrop from a sleeper. I want a referee that’s been trained in Tennessee. You know, the state that has the best wrestling in the world!!” The crowd boos louder. Tennessee isn’t phased. “Secondly, I’m not going to have one of Adams’ punk kids refereeing a match where I’m taking on their old man. Adams, you get him out of here or I’ll do it for you!!” Tennessee slams the microphone back into Littleton’s hand. The crowd starts to cheer when Arnold walks down the aisle. He climbs into the ring. Littleton begins to lift the microphone to his lips, but Arnold takes it away from him. “Mr. Tennessee, I hold your wrestling career in my hands,” Arnold says. “You’ll wrestle with my son as the IMPARTIAL referee or you won’t wrestle PERIOD!!” Tennessee looks unimpressed with Arnold’s threat. He walks to stand in Arnold’s face and takes the microphone away from him. “If that’s the way it’s got to be,” Tennessee says, “I’m going to enjoy watching him count your shoulders to the mat after the Rocky Top!!” Tennessee slams the microphone back into Littleton’s hands. Arnold and Tennessee back away from each other. Littleton takes this as a cue that he can continue with the introduction. “His opponent, from Tunica, MS, weighing 188 pounds, is ‘Double A’ Arnold Adams!!!” The crowd cheers loudly. Littleton leaves the ring. A.J. calls for the bell. Tennessee and Arnold circle each other. They lock up. Arnold takes advantage with a side headlock. Tennessee shoots him into the ropes and takes him down with a shoulderblock. Tennessee gets into A.J.’s face and claims Arnold pulled his mask. A.J. asks Arnold, but Arnold denies it. A.J. instructs the wrestlers to return to fighting. They lock up again. Tennessee gains the advantage with an arm wringer. Arnold returns the favor. Arnold goes for the Adams Arm Dance, but Tennessee blocks it. Arnold twists on the arm wringer again. Tennessee grunts in pain. Tennessee releases himself from the hold with an arm drag. Arnold tumbles into the corner. Tennessee runs to the opposite corner and charges Arnold. Arnold rolls out of the way as Tennessee slams into the bottom turnbuckle pad with his knee. Arnold grabs Tennessee in a front face lock. Tennessee reaches for the ropes, but Arnold drags him away. Arnold hooks Tennessee’s arm around his neck and goes for a suplex, but Tennessee blocks it. Arnold goes for a suplex again, but Tennessee blocks it again. Tennessee buries a forearm smash into Arnold’s stomach. Arnold releases him. Tennessee runs into the side ropes. Arnold drops to the mat. Tennessee skips across the ring. Arnold leapfrogs over Tennessee. As Tennessee comes off the ropes a third time, Arnold goes for a hip toss, but it’s reversed by Tennessee. Arnold blocks Tennessee’s hip toss. Tennessee goes for a short clothesline, but Arnold ducks it. Arnold whips Tennessee into the turnbuckle. Arnold pulls him out of the corner and whips him across the ring. Arnold goes for a backdrop, but Tennessee nails him with an elbow to the back of the head. Tennessee sets up for the Rocky Top piledriver, but Arnold counters it with a backdrop. Arnold runs into the ropes, but Tennessee stops him with a shoulderblock to the midsection. Tennessee sets up again for the Rocky Top and spikes Arnold into the mat. Tennessee drags him into the middle of the ring and drops a leg drop across his throat. He yells at A.J. to count. A.J. reluctantly obliges … one … two … thr … Arnold gets his shoulder up! Tennessee jumps to his feet and gets right into A.J.’s face. He complains about a slow count. Arnold gets back to his feet. Tennessee goes for a lariat, but Arnold ducks it. Arnold goes for a belly-to-back suplex, but Tennessee grabs onto the top rope. A.J. kicks Tennessee’s hands. Arnold and Tennessee fall backwards in a back suplex. Both men’s shoulders are down. A.J. counts … one … two … Tennessee gets his shoulder up! … three!! A.J. calls for the bell, shaking his head. Littleton comes over to get the official verdict. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 5:26, is Mr. Tennessee!!” The crowd boos terribly. A.J. starts to leave the ring, but Tennessee grabs him by the arm. Tennessee insists that A.J. raise his hand. A.J. steps back into the ring. He raises Tennessee’s hand high in the air. A.J. starts to leave the ring again, but Tennessee stops him again. Tennessee demands that A.J. raise his hand again. Arnold gets back to his feet and tackles Tennessee. The crowd cheers greatly as Arnold pummels Tennessee on the sides of the head. Arnold gets up and tosses Tennessee out of the ring. A.J. raises Arnold’s hand. The crowd cheers greatly. A.J. and Arnold leave the ring.